


Tell me about your feelings

by Arwen88



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Damian hears a guy asked Duke out and decides that maybe it's time to tell the boy about his feelings, before it's too late.





	Tell me about your feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cow-T of LDF (sixth week, "Titania - Safe").  
> Yuppu proofread this because english is not my first language. All remaining mistakes are mine.

Damian knocks at Duke’s door, waiting for him to say to come in before sliding inside. Duke looks surprised to see him but stays at the desk while Damian goes and sit down on his bed.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey.” Duke watches him intently, trying to understand why he’s there while Damian stays silent. “Is everything ok, Damian?”  
“I wanted to talk to you. I’ve heard a guy asked you out.”  
Duke looks even more surprised just for a moment but then it’s gone and he just nods.  
“Yeah, he did.”  
“And do you want to go out with him?”  
Duke plays with his pencil for a couple seconds before placing it on his book. “I don’t know. Was that really what you wanted to say?”  
Damian presses his lips, not wanting to look too sappy but struggling with his decision to not show his emotions.  
“Damian? Why do you care?”  
“I don’t want you to go out with someone else.” He murmurs at the end, and Duke just stares at him before rolling with his chair towards the bed.  
“Why’s that?”  
“You know that.” He pouts.  
“I really don’t.” He sighs, shaking his head. “You never say anything. If someone asks you always look like you ate a lemon and don’t care for anybody-”  
“I care. I do.” He answers in a hurry.  
“About?”  
“...this is so humiliating, really.” Damian shakes his head with a sigh, almost at the point to stand up and go away, but Duke moves in front of him, searching for his eyes.  
“It’s not. Just- just tell me, ok? I need to know it’s not all in my head. And I would prefer to know it was in my head and start looking around rather than staying here and waiting for something that’s not going to happen.”  
“I like you. You’re- different from anybody else. I like you. That’s it.” Damian blurts out, stiffening as if waiting for a blow to arrive. He doesn’t look at Duke, even if he can feel his stare on his face. “But I know you probably see me as a friend and nothing more. Or a kid. That’s even worse. But you’re five years older than me, and it would be pretty natural for you to go out with someone closer to your age. Even if they’re probably stupid and won’t understand you.” He tightens his lips, almost pouting, until Duke gets closer and touches his chin, making him turn to face him.  
“You should never be afraid of showing me your emotions, Damian.” He murmurs, staring in his eyes, still gently holding his chin. “I don’t want him. I want you, Damian. I wanted you since I wasn’t nothing more than a guy in a dark street hoping to see the Robin. I like you too.”  
“Even if-”  
Duke shakes his head slightly before leaning in to kiss him on his lips, a chaste kiss that goes on way longer than Damian expected. It gives him the time to relax and lean towards Duke too, enjoying their kiss and the knowledge that Duke likes him.  
“Always show me your emotions…” Duke murmurs on his lips before kissing him again, and Damian kind of nods, trying not to get away from him doing that.


End file.
